


Beauty Truly Blent

by Zdenka



Category: Twelfth Night - Shakespeare
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/pseuds/Zdenka
Summary: A different kind of artifice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2016 3-sentence ficathon hosted by caramelsilver on LJ, for lizzie_marie_23's prompt: "Twelfth Night, any, artifice."

With the jars of cosmetics laid out on her table, Viola carefully adds color to her lips, a becoming blush to her cheeks; her figure is shaped by whalebone and lacing, puffed sleeves and layers of skirts. 

She is happy -- no doubt of that! But sometimes it seems to her that being the Duke Orsino's wife requires more artifice than ever she used as Cesario.


End file.
